Best Friends
by grungekitty
Summary: Otto impulsively signs Gibson and SPRX up to be on a game show where they'll be quizzed on how much they know about each other...oh dear...this won't end well!


**I was watching a episode of whatever loony toons reboot Cartoon Network has right now (it's actually pretty good)**

**and I don't know the episode name (it was live TV sorry)**

**anyway**

**I had an idea from it**

**enjoy!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

"Hey guys!" Otto called out

"what?" Gibson asked

"ok, so you know that new game show?" Otto said

"no..." SPRX said as he walked in

"ok, well, I sighed you and Gibson up for it!" Otto beamed

"WHY!?" Gibson yelled

"I don't know...it seemed like a good idea at the time" Otto pouted

"Wait! is this that one about best friends?" SPRX asked suspiciously

Otto nodded

SPRX and Gibson looked at each other

then laughed

"OTTO! We can't _stand _each other! I wouldn't call us '_best friends_'" Gibson said

"Yeah!" SPRX added

"you guys can sure '_stand each other_' right now!" Otto pouted

then SPRX whacked the back of Gibson's head

"HEY!" Gibson yelled

"see!? we're _already _fighting!" SPRX said with a grin

"What was _that _for!?" Gibson said, still rubbing his head

"just proving your point" SPRX smiled

Gibson muttered some foul things

"You two are doing the show!" Antauri yelled from the next room

"WHY!?" the monkeys whined in unison

"Because it'll make Otto happy!" Nova yelled from yet another room

"decides, it'll be fun to watch!" Chiro called out

the two brothers pouted

Otto smiled

"you two better start studying" He beamed

"NO!" both of them yelled

"Knowing brainstrain, it's not exactly going to be a '_sharing circle_', he'd probably give me a test!" SPRX complained

"it wouldn't be a walk in the park for me either!" Gibson said

and they both stomped off

...

"do we _really _have to do this?" SPRX whined

"YES!" Nova said for the eight time today

"we're not going to make it passed the first round, you know that right?" Gibson said to Otto

"but that's what's gonna make it fun to watch!" Chiro chirped

Gibson and SPRX gave him dirty looks

"Just go!" Nova said as she pushed the two on to the stage

them moaning and protesting the whole time

"these next contestants are SPRX and Gibson!" the announcer said

the crowd applauded as the monkeys took their seats

"so, anything you want to say?" the announcer asked

"um...we were forced to do this?" SPRX said

everyone laughed

Nova was yelling things at the TV in the green room

then the announcer introduced a few other contestants

"...and as you all know, I'm Bill, let's get started!" Bill said

SPRX was the first one to do the guessing

"what is your partner's favorite color?" Bill asked

SPRX almost laughed

he quickly jotted down "_blue_"

after the other contestants answered, it was SPRX's turn

"you two looked quite sure of yourselves, lets see what you got" Bill said

both monkeys raised their boards

_Blue_

"good job!" Bill said

next, Gibson had to answer

"What is your partners favorite thing to do?" Bill asked

Gibson wrote his answer immediately

"you're answer?" Bill asked

_flying_

SPRX was a little shocked that Gibson had gotten this, but it really wasn't _too _hard

then it was back to SPRX

"what is your partner's full name?"

SPRX rolled his eyes

_Mr. Hal Gibson_

"looks like you got that one right" Bill smiled

then the first round was over, 2 out of the 5 teams were eliminated

and there was a commercial break

"well we made it past the first round" Gibson joked

"I guess, but those were really obvious!" SPRX said

and there was silence

after Bill's "welcome back here's what you missed" speech

it was back to questions

it was Gibson's turn

"What is your partner's pet peeve?" Bill asked

it took Gibson a second, but got his answer, he was pretty confident

"your answer?" Bill asked

_being called "Sparky"_

"you two are on top of it! you haven't missed a question yet!" Bill joked

then it occurred to SPRX and Gibson that they _hadn't _missed any questions

"alright, what is your partner's favorite food?" Bill asked

SPRX jotted down his answer

"answers?" Bill asked

_skittles_

**(A/N: I don't know! XD -grungekitty)**

"ok, last question over the round, who is your partner's crush?" Bill ask

"OOOOHHH!" Gibson laughed

"wait hang on! do we really have to answer this?!" SPRX pleaded

"yes!" Bill said

SPRX started to sweat

Gibson knew the answer, but didn't know if SPRX was going to say it or not

"why did this have to be me!?" SPRX muttered "Otto! I'm gonna kill you!"

then SPRX wrote something

answers

Gibson and SPRX exchanged concerned glances

"you first!" Gibson said

SPRX showed his answer

_Nelly_

Gibson eyed him suspiciously

"It's just a random name! like I was going to announce who it really was!" SPRX whispered

"I'm wrong" Gibson said

"Well we still need to see your card" Bill said

"no that's ok, I'm wrong" Gibson said

"we need to see your card" Bill insisted

"tell me you didn't put down who I think you put down" SPRX moaned

Gibson gave him a sympathetic look and raised his card

_Nova_

everyone could hear the gasp from the green room

SPRX face-desked and moaned

Gibson just sat there

then another pair was eliminated

then commercials

"WHY!?" SPRX said

"sorry!" Gibson said

then SPRX said something that couldn't be understood

meanwhile Nova had fainted in the green room

"I wasn't expecting that!" Chiro said "I guess they know each other better than anyone thought"

"Dose anyone have any smelling salts?" Antauri asked while still trying to wake Nova up

meanwhile SPRX and Gibson lost the game by one question

Gibson and SPRX shook hands

"I guess we do know a lot about each other" Gibson smiled

"maybe a bit too much" SPRX said

"um...SPRX? your squeezing my hand a bit too much" Gibson said "SPRX? SPRX!"

then the poor monkey got his hand out of the death grip

"I'm sorry!" Gibson said as he ran off

* * *

**this has been on my computer for a bit**

**there was more I wanted to add, but I can't remember it anymore**

**plus, I haven't posted in a while**

**so there!**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
